Fairy Tail: The Next Generation
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: Years later, each wizard in Fairy Tail grew up and had kids. They're lives go normal until a dark guild known as Scarlett Winds take a shot at Fairy Tail and it's up to the next generation to stop them. Future kids of Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, etc.
1. Character Infomation

**A/N: Hey reader, so i decided to rewrite this story to make it sound better, so here it is.**

 **Also i have changed the names of some of the children so i hope you don't mind.**

 **And i decided to add the other guilds children so you will know them when i do the GMG Arc.**

* * *

 _ **Fairytail**_

 **Nate Dragneel:** Son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer

 **Appearance:** He has spiky cherry blossom hair and wears a dark red cloak underneath his cloak he has a black button up shirt, black pants, and white shoes. He has a twin sister named Layla and a half brother named Nash.

 **Guild Mark:** Red and on his left shoulder.

 **Backstory:** Unknown.

 **Likes:** Fighting

 **Dislikes:** Transportation

 **Quote(s):** "I'm fired up!" or "I'm all fired up!"

 **Layla Dragneel:** Daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer

 **Appearance:** She has blonde hair which is always in pigtails. She has a twin brother named Nate, a half-brother named Nash, and her best friend is Lily Redfox.

 **Guild Mark:** Red and on her right shoulder

 **Backstory:** Unknown

 **Nash Heartfilla:** Son of Lucy Heartfilla and Loke.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Celestial Wizard/ Celestial Dragon Slayer.

 **Appearance:** He has black hair with orange lion ears. He wears a black cloak with a hood over his head to hide his lion ears from the public (He's half celestial spirit) Has half siblings named Layla and Nate, a half-brother named Ari, and his best friend is Lucas Dreyar.

 **Guild Mark:** Gold and on his left pectoral

 **Backstory:** When his mother, Lucy retired she gave Nash his keys.

 **Ari:** Son of Loke and Aries

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Magic:** Wool Magic

 **Appearance:** He has short pink hair and purple eyes. He has horns on his head just like Aries. Wears a purple cloak over him. Has a half brother named Nash

 **Guild Mark:** Purple and on his right shoulder

 **Backstory:** Unknown

 **Silver Fullbuster:** Son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Ice Maker Magic

 **Appearance:** Has raven colored hair and wears a leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants and white shoes.

 **Guild Mark:** Dark blue and on his left pectoral

 **Backstory:** When he was 7, his father taught him Ice Maker Magic on top of a snowy mountain and told him he needs to strip in order to get used to the cold (He has a stripping habit like Gray)

 **Mika Fullbuster:** Daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster.

 **Age:** 12

 **Magic:** Water Magic

 **Appearance:** Has blue hair and always wheres a blue coat

 **Guild Mark:** Blue and on her left thigh

 **Backstory:** Her mother told her not to be afraid when it rains.

 **Scarlet Fernandes:** Son of Jellal and Erza Fernandes.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Requip (He can change his sword)/ Heavenly Dragon Slayer

 **Appearance:** Has red hair and a tattoo on the left side of his face he wears a dark blue cloak with Fairy Tail's emblem on the left side and always has his hood up.

 **Guild Mark:** Red and on the left side of his waist.

 **Backstory:** He hardly sees his father, when he was 7 his father offered him to join his guild: Crime Sorciere but he declined his fathers offer and joined his mothers guild: Fairy Tail. He also has a twin brother named Siegrain

 **Likes:** Strawberry cake.

 **Dislikes:** Annoying people.

 **Quote(s):** "You touch that strawberry cake i swear to god you wont live to see tomorrow..."

 **Siegrain Fernandes:** Son of Jellal and Erza Fernandes.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** True Heavenly Body Magic/ Requip

 **Appearance:** Has blue hair and also has a tattoo on the left side of his face. Wears a white cloak.

 **Guild Mark:** Blue and on his right forearm

 **Backstory:** Has a twin brother named Scarlet (Basically the same story as Scarlet's)

 **Levi Redfox:** Son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Iron Dragon Slayer.

 **Appearance:** Has black hair with a lot of piercings.

 **Guild Mark:** Black and on his right shoulder.

 **Backstory:** When he was 5, his father taught him Iron Dragon Slayer Magic.

 **Lily Redfox:** Daughter of Gajeel and Levy Redfox.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Solid Script Magic

 **Appearance:** Has blue hair and wears a yellow shirt with dark blue jeans and blue sneakers.

 **Guild Mark:** Orange and on the left side of her back.

 **Backstory:** Her mother didn't want her to be a Dragon Slayer like her brother, Gabriel so she taught her Solid Script Magic. Her best friends are Layla Dragneel and Emma Fernandes.

 **Lucas Dreyar:** Son of Laxus and Mirajane Dreyar.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Lighting Dragon Slayer

 **Appearance:** Has blonde hair and always wears a white cloak over him also has headphones over his ears.

 **Guild Mark:** Black and on the left side of his ribs.

 **Backstory:** His father taught him Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic when he was 8. Has a twin sister named Marie. His best friend is Nash Heartfilla.

 **Marie Dreyar:** Daughter of Laxus and Mirajane Dreyar.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Takeover Magic.

 **Appearance:** Has white hair and always wears either a skirt or a dress.

 **Guild Mark:** White and on the back of her right thigh

 **Backstory:** Her mother taught her Takeover Magic. She works as an assistant barmaid for her mother. has a twin brother named Lucas

 **Dislikes:** Fighting, but she will fight if she has too.

 **Evan Strauss:** Son of Elfman and Evergreen Strauss.

 **Age:** 16

 **Magic:** Takeover Magic.

 **Appearance:** Has spiky white hair.

 **Guild Mark:** Black and on the left side of his neck.

 **Backstory:** His father taught him Takeover Magic along with his cousin and aunt Marie and Mira. Has a sister named Evelyn.

 **Evelyn Strauss:** Daughter of Elfman and Evergreen Strauss.

 **Age:** 12

 **Magic:** Fairy Magic/ Stone Eyes

 **Appearance:** Has long brown hair and glasses. wears a short dark green dress.

 **Guild Mark:** Light green and on the right side of her breast

 **Backstory:** Her mother taught her magic when she was 7. Has a brother named Evan

 **Ryan Conbolt:** Son of Romeo and Wendy Conbolt.

 **Age:** 16

 **Magic:** Rainbow Fire.

 **Appearance:** He has short purple hair and wears a red vest.

 **Guild Mark:** Red and on his left shoulder.

 **Backstory:** His father taught him Rainbow Fire when he was 10. Has a sister named Wenda

 **Wenda Conbolt:** Daughter of Romeo and Wendy Conbolt.

 **Age:** 12

 **Magic:** Sky Dragon Slayer.

 **Appearance:** Has dark blue hair and wears a light blue sundress.

 **Guild Mark:** Light blue and on her right shoulder.

 **Backstory:** Her mother taught her Dragon Slaying Magic when she was 4. Has a brother named Ryan. Has a crush on Eric.

* * *

 _ **Sabertooth**_

 **Skyler Eucliffie:** Son of Sting and Rogue Eucliffie.

 **Age:** 18

 **Magic:** White Dragon Slayer.

 **Appearance:** Has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Looks just like his father, Sting.

 **Guild Mark:** White and on the left side of his pectoral

 **Backstory:** He bought back Fairy Tail after their disbandment. Has a twin sister named Rose.

 **Rose Eucliffie:** Daughter of Sting and Rogue Eucliffie

 **Age:** 18

 **Magic:** Shadow Dragon Slayer.

 **Appearance:** Has long black hair. Always wears her hair up in a ponytail. Is basically the girl version of her father, Rogue.

 **Guild Mark:** Black and on the back of her left thigh.

 **Backstory:** Helped her brother, Skyler bring back Fairy Tail after their disbandment. Has a twin brother named Skyler.

 **Rachel Lore:** Daughter of Rufus Lore.

 **Age:** 16

 **Magic:** Memory Make Magic.

 **Appearance:** Has blonde hair and always wears a hat and a mask.

 **Guild Mark:** Red and on the left side of her waist

 **Backstory:** Does not know who her mother is. Her best friend is Rose Eucliffie.

 **Orion Nanagear:** Son of Orga Nanagear.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Lightning God Slayer.

 **Appearance:** Has short black hair with turquoise streaks. Always goes shirtless.

 **Guild Mark:** Black and on his right shoulder.

 **Backstory:** His father taught him Lightning God Slayer Magic when he was 6.

 **Maria Orland:** Daughter of Minverva Orland.

 **Age:** 16

 **Magic:** Territory Magic.

 **Appearance:** Has long black hair and always wears a blue dress.

 **Guild Mark:** Black and on the left side of her waist.

 **Backstory:** When she was little her mother bought her into the woods her grandfather, Jiemma put her mother when she was a little girl and told her that she can only come back if she stopped crying. Later she went back to her house and told her mother that she was ready to become stronger. Has a crush on Skyler Eucliffie. Hates Yasmin Aguria, Scarlet & Siegrain Fernandes and Nash Heartfilla.

 **Yasmin Aguria:** Daughter of Yukino Aguria.

 **Age:** 16

 **Magic:** Celestial Wizard.

 **Appearance:** Has short white hair.

 **Guild Mark:** Dark blue and is at the bottom of her left breast.

 **Backstory:** When her mother retired she gave Yasmin her keys. Has a crush on Skyler Eucliffie.

* * *

 ** _Lamia Scale_**

 **Liam Vastia:** Son of Lyon and Chelia Vastia.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Ice Maker Magic.

 **Appearance:** Has spiky white hair.

 **Guild Mark:** Dark blue and on the left side of his pectoral.

 **Backstory:** When he was 7, his father trained him on a snowy mountain and told him to strip in order to get used to the cold he also trained with his cousin, Silver and his uncle Gray. Has two cousins in Fairy Tail: Silver and Jenny.

 **Claire Vastia:** Daughter of Lyon and Chelia Vastia.

 **Age:** 12

 **Magic:** Sky God Slayer.

 **Appearance:** Has short pink hair that she always has in pigtails and wears a dress with hearts on it.

 **Guild Mark:** Green and on the right side of her thigh.

 **Backstory:** Her mother taught her Sky God Slaying Magic when she was 5.

 **John Neekis:** Son of Jura Neekis.

 **Age:** 17

 **Magic:** Earth Magic.

 **Appearance:** Has messy black hair.

 **Guild Mark:** Black and on the back of his right shoulder.

 **Backstory:** His father taught him Earth Magic when he was 10. At first he couldn't control it but he got better at it.

 **Sophia Akatsuki:** Daughter of Ren and Sherry Akatsuki.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Doll Attack Magic.

 **Appearance:** Has long pink hair and always wears cat ears.

 **Guild Mark:** Pink and on the left side of her thigh.

 **Backstory:** Her brother, Randy is in the guild Blue Pegasus along with her father Ren. She was offered to join Blue Pegasus but instead she joined Lamia Scale to be with her mother.

* * *

 _ **Blue Pegasus**_

 **Hunter Lates:** Son of Hibiki and Jenny Lates.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Archive Magic

 **Appearance:** Has brown hair.

 **Guild Mark:** Gold and on the right side of his ribs.

 **Backstory:** His father taught him how to control is Archive Magic instead of having it go all out. Has a twin sister named Jade. He is a member of the new Three Trimens of Blue Pegasus.

 **Jade Lates:** Daughter of Hibiki and Jenny Lates

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Takeover Magic

 **Appearance:** Has long blonde hair and wears a skirt or dress.

 **Guild Mark:** Pastel purple and on her right shoulder.

 **Backstory:** Her mother taught her to do Takeover Magic when she was 5. Has a twin brother named Hunter and hates Marie Dreyar.

 **Randy Akatsuki:** Son of Ren and Sherry Akatsuki.

 **Age:** 17

 **Magic:** Air Magic.

 **Appearance:** Has black hair.

 **Guild Mark:** Black and on the right side of his waist.

 **Backstory:** His sister, Sophia joined their mothers guild: Lamia Scale. But instead of following her Randy joined his fathers guild: Blue Pegasus. Also a member of the new Three Trimens of Blue Pegasus

 **Eric Tearm:** Son of Eve Tearm.

 **Age:** 12

 **Magic:** Snow Magic.

 **Appearance:** Has short blonde hair.

 **Guild Mark:** Light blue and on his left shoulder.

 **Backstory:** His father taught him Snow Magic. Has a crush on Wenda. Is a member of the new Three Trimens of Blue Pegasus.

 **Ivan Vandalay Kotobuki:** Son of Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.

 **Age:** 17

 **Magic:** Perfume Magic.

 **Appearance:** He is short and has brown hair. He looks exactly like Ichiya.

 **Guild Mark:** Dark blue and on his right shoulder.

 **Backstory:** His father taught him Perfume Magic. He is the new leader of the Three Trimens of Blue Pegasus. Has a crush on Emma Fernandes.

* * *

 ** _Mermaid Heel_**

 **Kayla Mikazuchi:** Daughter of Kagura Mikazuchi.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Gravity Change Magic/ Master Swordsmanship Specialist

 **Appearance:** Has long purple hair and wears white bunny ears.

 **Guild Mark:** Purple and on the left side of her waist.

 **Backstory:** She wants to kill Jellal after killing her uncle and her mother didn't complete the task. Hates Scarlet Fernandes.

 **Mary:** Daughter of Millianna.

 **Age:** 14

 **Magic:** Binding Magic/ Hand-to-Hand Combatant

 **Appearance:** Has brown hair and brown eyes with cat ears and a tail. She wears a black and purple bikini with purple and pink knee high socks and a maroon coat she always wears her hood up.

 **Guild Mark:** Black and on the right side of her lower back.

 **Backstory:** (Backstory unknown) Has a crush on Nash Heartfilla and her best friend is Kayla Mikazuchi.

 **Likes:** Cats

 **Dislikes:** Anyone that hurts cats.

 **Riley Law:** Daughter of Risley Law.

 **Age:** 16

 **Magic:** Gravity Change Magic.

 **Appearance:** Has big black hair with black eyes. Is a bit overweight unless she uses her Gravity Change Magic. Wears a blue bikini.

 **Guild Mark:** Black and on the back of her left thigh.

 **Backstory:** Unknown.

 **Bonny Vanderwood:** Daughter of Beth Vanderwood.

 **Age:** 15

 **Magic:** Vegetable Magic.

 **Appearance:** She has brown hair and blue eyes. Always wears her hair in braids. She wears a black shirt with blue overralls.

 **Guild Mark:** Green and on the back of her right thigh

 **Backstory:** Unknown.

 **Alison Webb:** Daughter of Arana Webb.

 **Age:** 16

 **Magic:** Thread Magic.

 **Appearance:** Has light green hair and wears a spider-like suit.

 **Guild Mark:** Light green and on her left shoulder.

 **Backstory:** Unknown.

* * *

 **A/N: So there is the completed Character list!**

 **Stay turned for the next chapter!**

 **~Sarah**


	2. The Next Generation

**A/N: Here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Next Generation**

 _It was a calm and sunny day in the town of Magnolia. As for the Fairy Tail guild? Well, let's just say it was normal..._

Nate and Silver bashed their heads together.

"You itchin' to fight, hothead?" Silver insulted.

"Put some clothes on first stripper!" Nate insulted back.

"I do not strip!" Silver shouted, his shirt was off.

Nate and Silver started fighting in the middle of the guild. Their parents, Natsu and Gray were no help at all whatsoever. "Show him who's boss, Silver!" Gray cheered for his son. "Nate Jude Dragneel if you don't win this your grounded for a week!" Natsu shouted.

Two boys were sitting at the bar counter. One had red hair and a tattoo on the left side of his face. The other one had blue hair and also had a tattoo on the left side of his face. Nate and Silver looked at them.

"See what you did, flamebrain? You made Scarlet mad!" Silver accused.

"Me? You were the one who started it, ice princess!" Nate shouted.

Scarlet got out two swords. "Knock it off you two!" He said. Nate and Silver immediately hugged each other. "I have no choice but to punish both of you!"

"W-We're sorry, sir!" Nate and Silver gulped as they started running.

"Come back here! Let me have your heads!" Scarlet shouted as he chased them around. His twin brother, Siegrain watched him and sighed.

Wakaba and Macao were laughing. "You think their kids would act differently." Macao said. "I guess things never change around here." Wakaba added. Layla walked up to Siegrain. "Aren't you gonna join your brother in torturing those two?" Layla asked. Siegrain snorted. "No thanks, I'm not childish like those three." He answered.

Scarlet stopped chasing Nate and Layla to look at his brother. "What did you say?!"

Siegrain smirked. "I called you childish." He said. Scarlet did a small 'tch' at him. Then, he headed straight toward Siegrain as they started fighting. Nate and Silver both sweat dropped. "It's okay for them to fight, but when we do we get in trouble..." Silver mumbled.

"Water Nebula!"

Water splashed almost everyone in the guild hall. "Can you not do that in the guild, Mika?!" Silver shouted to his little sister. Mika looked at him innocently. "Mika is sorry, Silver. But mommy said that Mika can practice her magic." Mika said.

"You really need to stop talking in third person like mom does..." Silver muttered. "And i don't think she meant you could practice your magic in the guild..."

Scarlet and Siegrain continued to fight in the middle of the guild hall. When they suddenly bumped into a boy with black hair with a lot of piercings. He was with a girl with blue hair and was wearing a orange sundress.

"Crap!" Siegrain muttered.

"I-It's L-Levi!" Scarlet added.

Levi's arm turned into a iron sword. "Are you trying to start a fight with me?" He growled. "N-No!" Scarlet and Siegrain both said. His sister giggled. "Stop getting so worked up, Levi. Your gonna become dad." She said.

"Thanks, Lily.." Levi mumbled as he turned his arm back to normal.

"I have this great idea! Why don't we all go out on a job?" Lily suggested. "That sounds like a good idea, actually..." Siegrain said. "I could use some money..." Scarlet muttered. Lily smiled. "Great! I have the job already picked out for us! We need to hurry if we are gonna catch the train!" Lily said.

"Did you just say T-Train?" Nate and Layla both said.

* * *

 **A/N: I promise this is the last time that i am rewriting this.**

 **The next chapter will be about assembling Team Scarlet!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	3. Assembling, Team Scarlet

**A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Assembling, Team Scarlet**

 _At Magnolia Station..._

"D-Do we really have to ride this?" Nate complained. "Unless you want to walk..." Scarlet muttered. "Why did Nash and i have to come along?" Lucas complained. Siegrain snorted. "Do you really have to complain all the time? It's freaking annoying." He said.

Lucas glared at Siegrain. "Do you really have to be so grumpy all the time? Seriously..." He mocked. "I can see why Scarlet hates you, your so grumpy!"

"I dare you to say that again, lightning rod!"

"It will be my pleasure, bluey!"

Just as they were about to fight, a cloud of pink wool got in the way, breaking up their fight. It happened to be Ari. "Stop it, you two!" Ari shouted. "People are staring."

Siegrain and Lucas obeyed, but were still glaring at each other. They hop aboard the train. Once it starts moving, Nate immediately gets motion sickness. "L-Let me off..." Nate groaned. Silver grunted.

"You're so pathetic..." Silver commented.

"S-Shut up, Ice prick..." Nate muttered, trying not to throw up.

They finally got off the train. "Are we there yet?" Nate mumbled as he swayed back and forth. Silver rolled his eyes. "We're off the train now, flame head." Silver informed. They finally arrived to their cilent and headed to the bandits hideout.

Once they arrived, the crew hid behind a wall. "Let's wait for an ambush..." Scarlet whispered.

"Hell no! I'm all fired up!" Nate exclaimed as he revealed himself to the bandits. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Lucas and Nash sweat dropped. "So much for the ambush..." Lucas muttered.

"You can say that again..." Nash sighed.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Silver shouted as he knocked out some of the bandits.

"Wool Bomb!" Ari yelled as he knocked out the bandits as well.

"Solid Script: Shine!" Lily said as she blinded her targets.

Nate nodded to Lucas and Levi. "Let's do this, guys!" Nate shouted. They all nodded in agreement.

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Iron Dragon's..."

"Lightning Dragon's..."

"Roar!" They all let out their breath attacks, knocking out the rest of the bandits. "Nice one, guys!" Scarlet complimented. They headed back to their client to collect the reward. "Alright, let's head to the train station to go back to Fairy Tail." Scarlet announced.

"Please don't make me go through that again..." Nate complained.

* * *

 _Back At Fairy Tail..._

"We're back!" Scarlet shouted as the team entered the guild hall. Everyone greeted them and welcomed them back. "How was the job?" Natsu asked. "It was good, those bandits were no match for us." Nate was the one who replied.

"I say we got our new strongest team in Fairy Tail..." Macao said.

"Yeah, Team Scarlet!" Cana agreed.

"I-I'm the leader?" Scarlet asked. The crew looked at him. "Of course you are, Scarlet, you'll make a great leader..." Nate said.

"T-Thanks..." Scarlet muttered.

The guild cheered because they had a new strongest team in Fairy Tail.

Team Scarlet just smiled at each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, i know! Two chapters in one day!**

 **That's a goal right there, especially when its a school night.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	4. Fairy Tail meets Sabertooth

**A/N: Fairy Tail meets Sabertooth! This should be interesting...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Fairy Tail Meets Sabertooth**

Team Scarlet were walking back from finishing a mission. "Man, I'm starving... Can we stop at a nearby town and eat something?" Nate suggested. "Sounds like a plan, i am hungry plus Magnolia is going to be a long trip. What do you think, Scarlet?" Silver asked.

Scarlet shrugged. "I guess we can stop by a town." He answered.

They stopped at a nearby town. When suddenly, explosions were heard and citizens were screaming and running to get away. "What the hell is going on?!" Lucas said. "Let's check it out!" Scarlet said as Team Scarlet headed toward where the explosions were.

They finally saw members of a dark guild terrorizing the citizens. "Hey! Leave them alone!" Scarlet shouted. The three dark Mages turned. "Oh? Another guild?" The leader asked. The crew looked confused. "What do you mean? We're the only guild here!" Nate shouted.

"He means us..." A voice said.

"White Dragon's..."

"Shadow Dragon's..."

"Roar!" a mixture of light and shadows attacked the three dark Mages, leaving them defeated. Behind them, six Mages appeared. there was a boy about 18 who had blonde hair and looked exactly like Sting. Next to him there stood a girl with long black hair with it in a ponytail and red eyes, a girl with blonde hair wearing a hat and a mask, a boy with turquoise hair that was shirtless, a girl with black hair and a blue dress, and finally a girl with short white hair.

"Well if it isn't a couple of Fairies..." The blonde snarled.

"That emblem..." Nash muttered, noticing the white Sabertooth emblem on the blonde's right pectoral.

"Sabertooth?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I see you know us." The blonde said. "I'm Skyler Eucliffie, Son of Sting and Rogue Eucliffie." He introduced himself.

"I'm Rose Eucliffe, Daughter of Sting and Rogue Eucliffie, Skyler is my twin brother." The black haired girl introduced herself as well.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Lore, Daughter of Rufus Lore..." The girl with the hat and mask winked at them.

"Orion Nanagear is the name, Son of Orga Nanagear." Orion said.

"Maria Orland, Daughter of Minerva Orland." Maria snarled.

"I'm Yasmin Aguria, Daughter of Yukino Aguria..." Yasmin muttered.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself to us, Fairies?" Skyler coldly asked. Team Scarlet just glared at them. "He knows who we are?!" Silver finally said, breaking the silence as his shirt was off.

"Silver. Your clothes." Nash and Ari reminded him.

"Crap! Where did my shirt go?!" Silver shouted.

"What a pervert..." Rose commented.

"What did you call me?!" Silver yelled. Lucas chuckled. "What are you laughing at?!" Silver asked angrily. "You heard the lady, Silver..." Lucas replied. "Shut up!" Silver shouted. Rose just rolled her eyes. "You guys act exactly like your parents." Skyler informed.

Rachel was glaring at Silver. "Your father was the one who bought my father down." She said. Silver smirked. "That's right, i'll be the one to take his daughter down too..." Silver muttered.

Lucas covered himself in yellow lightning while Orion covered himself in black lightning. "What're you staring at?" Lucas asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Orion replied.

Ari and Siegrain were caught in a match up with Maria. Siegrain got out a sword. "Dammit, you Tigers are already pissing me off." Siegrain muttered as Ari just rolled his eyes at him.

Nash and Lily were dealing with Yasmin. While Scarlet and Levi were having a staring contest with Rose.

Meanwhile, Nate was face-to-face with Skyler. "Isn't Skyler a girls name?" Nate insulted. Skyler snorted. "You're going to regret saying that." Skyler growled. "Oh am i now?" Nate said sarcastically. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Nate shouted. "White Dragon's Divine Fist!" Skyler punched him as Nate fell to the ground.

"Nate!" Scarlet called.

Silver put his fist in his palm. "Ice Make: Lance!" Silver shouted. Rachel smirked. "Memory Make: Karma of the Scorching Earth!" A ball of fire came towards Silver making a big explosion. When the smoke disappeared, Silver was on the ground.

"Requip!" Siegrain shouted as he changed into one of his armors. "Let's do this, Ari!" Siegrain said. Pink wool came from Ari's hands. "Don't tell me what to do." He muttered. Siegrain aimed for Maria with Ari right behind him, but Maria uses her Territory Magic to send them on the ground.

"Siegrain!" Scarlet called out for his brother. _"Damn it, everyone is getting wiped out!"_

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Nash summoned Taurus.

Yasmin got out a key. "Open, Gate of the Paired Fish..." She said.

"Hold on, she's a Celestial Wizard too?" Nash said.

"Pisces!" Yasmin held the key in the air as two fish came out.

Lily stepped in front of Nash. "Stand back, i know Pisces weakness." Lily said. Nash nodded and stepped aside. "You can't already know?!" Yasmin said shocked.

"Solid Script: Water!" Lily said as water splashed Pisces, making the Celestial Spirit go back into the Spirit World.

"Now, Taurus!" Nash said. Taurus then attacked Yasmin, sending her to the ground.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Lucas shouted with his fist covered in yellow lightning. "120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" Orion counter attacked it. Lucas too, was sent to the ground.

"Everyone's down." Scarlet said, looking at his defeated friends.

"Well, I guess it's time for some payback." Levi commented.

"Right." Scarlet agreed as he got out two swords. Rose just stood there with a smirk on her face. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" Levi said. Rose then disappeared into a shadow. "Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Rose yelled, knocking Levi to the ground.

Scarlet was eventually defeated with Rose's Shadow Dragon's Roar.

The Sabertooth members looked down at Team Scarlet, now defeated.

"Pathetic." Skyler commented. "Are you sure you guys are the guild that beat Sabertooth four years ago?" He asked. He planted his foot on Nate's head. "You're definitely not the Fairy Tail i remember. The one I bought back."

"You're lying. You didn't bring back Fairy Tail. We were told that Natsu bought it back." Silver weakly said.

Skyler laughed. "Well, actually, he did. But i was the one who helped him get the members together. Rose and I did."

"That's quite enough, Skye." Another voice said.

"Dad, you shouldn't-" Skyler started to say.

Sting appeared, followed by Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Minvera, and Yukino. Sting coughed. "I'm fine, Skye. No need to worry about me." Sting said. Skyler looked at his father worriedly.

"Looks like some Fairies came to play." Minerva taunted.

Rogue was looking at Levi and Lily. "Gajeel's children..." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

"So what do we do with them?" Orga asked.

Skyler glared at the Fairies. "Are you sure you Faires are the children of the most famous wizards in Fairy Tail? Because if you are, you make them look weak." He glared at Nate as he continued, "Especially you, Natsu's son. I admired Natsu a lot, and i still do. But now he has a son that is making him look weak."

Rufus smirked at Silver. "So Gray Fullbuster had a child?"

"Nate!" A voice shouted. Team Scarlet turned to see Natsu running, followed by Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Mira, and Marie, who were running as well.

"Siegrain! Scarlet!" Erza shouted for her sons.

"Mom?" Scarlet muttered.

"D-Dad?" Siegrain added weakly, noticing Jellal.

"Yes, it's me, Siegrain." Jellal said.

Natsu looked up at Sting angrily. "What the hell did you do to them?" Natsu shouted.

Sting smirked. "It wasn't us, Natsu-san. It was our kids." He turned to Skyler and Rose who smiled.

"Oops." Rose said.

"I guess we overdid it, sorry." Skyler added, smiling innocently.

"Damn you..." Natsu muttered.

"Let's have a battle, Natsu san. Just like the old days. Let's see if you can still beat me after four years." Sting challenged.

"It will be called the Battle of the Parents." Rufus added, with Gray glaring at him.

"You're on!" Natsu shouted with all of the other parents behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


End file.
